Rando
Rando is the major warlord of Olathe, as he commands the legion named after him, The Rando Army. Rando’s role in LISA: The Pointless is one of a minor, story background character. Rando plays as a main antagonist in the source-inspired game LISA: THE PAINFUL. Appearance Rando is a tall-muscular adult, with a covered face and body that gives him a mysterious and freighting appearance. On one hand his body is covered with a black cloak and blue shoulder pads with red spikes. While Rando's face is hidden with a black mask accompanied with a red skull-horned motif. Red scarlet and aegean blue are Rando code identification traits. Story First Years of The White Flash After the natural disaster known as The White Flash, the world entered in an effete phase, the shortage of natural resources and time and space anomalies, caused in the remaining men population the seek to fulfill instincatble desires of hedonism and violence. This new tensed enviorment caused the common neccessity of looking after a gang. Rando take advantage of the situation to create order and dominance in Olathe. His first step was finishing the wasteland warlord Lord Gao, taking his cloak after the encounter and wearing it to give a terror insight. The confrontation objective succeeded and the event was widespread throughout Olathe. Rando next move was a plan to annihilate gangs who were not following an order, one of the many gangs elliminated by Rando was The Neu Crew, a vandal small group its actions reaching within Downtown Olathe to the Vermillion Way, however one of its members survived. This expected result made Rando build up a wasteland legend reputation. These and many other military actions unwinded many wasteland legends and by so, helped Rando to gain followers, with his gang slowly transforming into an Army. Rando's Army Abasement in Garbage Island Rando opted for using Garbage Island as a fuel resource and other minor goodies acquirement, the island would also be used for accumulating death bodies product of the military campaigns. Since the place was hidden from any violent source, its usage was functional. Infinity Franchise invades Garbage Island One day the grizzly Infinity Franchise invaded the Island, starting a raid aggressively and jeopardizing the place and its inhabitants. Rando knew the true wrapping-nature of the Franchise and finished with everyone of the invaders quickly. The act was not enough to end the disturbing menace, so after finishing with the mob Rando burned all the jerseys and placed the remaining fabrics around the island. The Recall Rando was notified with hopeful news, an existing girl was spotted wandering in Olathe Crossroads escorted by two men, Sticky Angoneli and Rick Weeks, even luckier for him the men were meaning to hand over the girl at him. After this Rando made an emergency recall for all his soldiers around Olathe. This important movement needed the most capable soldiers to be accomplished, so low ranked soldiers such as Pedro Rodrigez and Dex Muldoon were left behind. As rushed as it was, The Recall would end up with the island bridge being blown up, disconnecting of Garbage Island with The Crossroads, with the soldiers Sean Shawn and two unknown members falling from the truck and end up getting stuck on the island. History LISA: THE PAINFUL Rando is the major antagonist in LISA: THE PAINFUL. The story game surrounds Brad journey to get back Buddy before it reaches Rando’s hand. Rando in truth is Dustin Armstrong, the adopted son of Brad. He decided to take care of rising him and giving a dojo scholarship after frequently spotting him looking the Karate trainings from aside. Dustin spent the following time being the unwanted star from the dojo, after an unfortunate incident happened, when one of his training companions seeking for revenge kill the other students and disfigures Dustin's face. After Brad spotted the incident he decided to leave Dustin by his own. After many years Dustin, now Rando would run into Brad while both were searching for Buddy. Brad riding a motorcycle would crash into him, recognizing him, Rando communicate to one of his henchmen the order of giving all food rations to Brad as an apology and then leave the place bursting in tears. Time would pass after they would encounter again, in the most tragic way possible: When Buddy arrives at Rando’s Base, Rando Lando, he realized that Buddy was running away from him and that the man responsible of many Rando’s Army loses was his own adoptive-father. Despite all this Rando, in an emphatic manner, tries to counsel the little girl because of her, recently made, face wounds. After this Brad squashes all the soldiers who were there, ending up with the Father and siblings alone. Rando would make a futile attempt to dialogue with Brad before entering in an intense fight with his Father and Grandmaster, which resulted in Dustin’s defeat and tragic decease. Relationships Garbage Island denizens While some of the habitants such as people of the Black Swan and Albertyan Flush have supported Rando army campaigns, the general perception of him and Rando’s Army is the one of outsiders, who doesn’t care about the coping philosophies of the Island itself and are there just for the supplies and usage of a mass grave. The Communion of Cellophane strongly support this belief, as shown in Larry Davis last words to Alex before he leaves the island: You’re not like Rando’s men, you’re one of us. However, people like Augustus Estrada supports Rando’s military and control actions, this can be shown with his chalk portrait, where Rando is depicted as a powerful yet kind and humble human figure. This perception of Rando naturally is only presented on the island outcasts. Category:LISA: THE PAINFUL Characters Category:Characters Category:Chapter 1: Mystics of Trash and Violence Category:Mention only characters Category:Rando's Army